She Will Be Loved
by lilirox187
Summary: Victoire has a secret, and Teddy knows it. He gets a nasty shock when he figures it out. What's the secret? Read to find out!


**Hey people! I have never thought of doing a Teddy/Victorie fic, but this one just came to me! Once again, this is a short one. Oh yeah, it's kind of based on the song She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5, hence the title. It is very sad, big warning! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it :)**

**Disclaimer:**

You could call me my mother's son, or my father's son. In my opinion, I was the perfect split.

I had my mother's looks, well, forever changing looks. Being a Metamorphmagus was pretty fun and I could confuse many people. I had her sense of humor and her willingness to help anyone in need. I had a bit of her clumsiness, but wasn't half has bad as she was.

I also had my father's shy, bookworm personality. I wasn't the best student of the year, but more like the third or fourth best. Not to brag or anything. I also had his smile and laugh. Grandma would tell me that constantly. Even though my dad wasn't her son, I could tell she loved him almost as much as my mum. I also had his funny, sarcastic personality.

Sometimes I felt overwhelmed of holding up my parent's memory. I know that my "family" didn't really realize it, but they kind of overshadowed me with memories of my parents. Uncle Harry was the only one who kind of understood. He can't really understand because I hadn't told him. The only person I ever told was Torie. **(Pronounced like Tori)**

Victoire was my best friend since she learned to walk. She was a year younger than me in school, but that didn't stop us from becoming inseparable. We did everything together and were the kind of friends that made other people smile. I told her all my secrets and she told me all of hers. Almost. That is another story, which you will hear right now.

* * *

I was in the Gryffindor common room, book in hand, and in a relaxing armchair. This was a common position to find me in when I was alone. However, this time I wasn't reading. I was thinking about Torie. Okay, so I thought about Torie a lot. Uh, pretend you didn't read that sentence.

Torie had been acting very suspicious, and I was determined to find out what was up. She had been wearing long clothing lately and this weird scarf. She would constantly be wincing and spoke so quietly I could barely hear her beautiful voice. One day, she was sporting a black eye. I asked her what that was about and she said she fell. I knew this was a lie because she was scrunching up her nose. She does that every time she lies. I usually think it looks cute, but not when it's directed toward me. We never lied to each other. I felt betrayed. _This had started sometime in March. _I thought._ Wait, wasn't that when...what if...Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no!_ I wished I hadn't thought of it, but I knew now why she was acting like this.

That was when she stepped in to the common room. Her beautiful waves of blonde hair looked like gold. Her eyes reminded me of pure crystal. Her smile was usually so contagious, but it looked forced at the moment. Her black eye was finally faded, but her face still looked so pained. So far, my hypothesis was correct.

"Hey Teddy," she said, grinning bitterly without realizing it. "What book are you reading?"

"Hogwarts, A History," I said blankly. She sat down on the velvet couch and sighed in relief. This was the perfect time to bring it up.

"So, how's Adrian?" I asked. Her eyes widened for a moment, but then she scrunched up her nose and said, "Oh, he's great actually. Um, we're really happy with each other. Yeah." It hurt me that she could just lie to my face like that. At least she was avoiding my eyes.

"Really?" I said, opening my book dramatically for more effect. "Then why don't I ever see you two lovebirds together anymore?" I, unlike Torie, was a good liar.

"Well, I- um- coincidence!" she shouted. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll see us some time."

"Torie, I'm not stupid," I said, anger building up inside of me. "I know you've been lying to me. For a long time now. Come on, I know you better than that." She just stared at me, mouth slightly open. I'm sure my once blue hair was now a flaming red.

We kind of just stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence until I spoke.

"Show me your neck." I said solemnly.

"Bu-"

"Show me," I said forcefully. She sighed and slowly unrolled the scarf. Underneath was a blue and purple mess. I gasped. I didn't know it would be half this bad. Torie's face was just pale and she was quavering.

"Arms," I said, kind of not wanting to see. She blankly pulled her sleeves up. There were cuts and bruises galore on her swollen arms. I lifted up her shirt a bit to see that she was a lot skinnier than usual. In fact, you could see her ribs. Her legs were the same. She also had a long, painful-looking cut running down her back.

I looked up at her and she looked at the ground.

"Adrian did this, huh?" I said, already knowing the answer. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. All of a sudden, we were both on the couch, her crying into my shoulder. I was shocked momentarily, but then I wrapped my arms around her now fragile body.

"Why didn't you leave him Torie? You are strong enough to do that," I said, wiping her hair out of her face. She looked up at me, still crying her eyes out.

"I was going to, but then he-" she started, but couldn't finish since she started sobbing harder. I sighed and ran my hand through her hair. I've always wanted to do that.

"What did he do Torie?" I soothed.

"He said, he'd...hurt you," she sobbed. I was left momentarily stunned. Torie kept being hit by this monster, so he wouldn't beat up me?

"Torie, you...you didn't have to do that," I said, eyes bulging out of my head.

"Teddy, you don't know how much I care about you, do you?" Torie said, brushing her hand across my jawbone, giving me goosebumps. She was still crying, but more silently.

"Victoire, you are never seeing this guy again, okay?" I said.

"Perfect," she said, while snuggling into my shirt and smiling. We lapsed into a very comfortable silence. Until I asked a question that was bugging around in my mind.

"Torie, are there any other secrets you've kept from me?" I said.

"Oh, just one," she said while yawning.

"What is it?" I said, hoping it was similar to the one I had from her.

"It's-" she started, but then stopped. I felt her breaths grow deeper and I knew she had fallen asleep. Great. _Should I bring her back up to her dorm? No, I would slide down the stairs. Bring her to mine? No, that nosy Richard guy would get the wrong idea._ I decided to stay right where I was. It felt wonderful anyways. I looked around the empty common room. It had been good no one had seen that scene we had.

My eyes slowly drooped, but they shot open as a thought crossed me. Sure enough, when I grabbed a lock of hair and looked at it, it was bright pink. It was probably like that the entire time. I could only hope that Torie hadn't seen it. Actually, I hope she did see it. I loved Victoire Weasly, and I am ready to tell the world.

**Yay Teddy! So, do you like it? Tell me! I will also take criticism, but flames scare me! :0 So...I know that typing and clicking a button is hard work, but please? Even the smallest little "Hi" would make my day!**


End file.
